


Mockingbird

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she was ever taught that <i>I want doesn’t get</i>, she had refused to learn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> From a music meme on LJ - via a prompt from Justice Turtle: "And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring"

If she was ever taught that _I want doesn’t get_ , she had refused to learn. She got what she wanted, and if it turned out to be disappointing, she threw it aside and moved on. And so much in life did fail, did disappoint – so many broken toys.

She didn’t wait to be given things now: she took; she chose. She chose power, and cast aside everything else as tawdry imitations against a diamond, cold and brilliant.

Supreme Commander Servalan. 

The rest of life’s trinkets came with it; the secret was never to look back at what had been lost.


End file.
